Highschool life of a ninja
by muumitfan
Summary: An anime/manga idea that popped to my head so i decided to make a story about it. A young ninja transfers to a highschool to learn about the outside world more and to fall in love.
1. New life in the city

A young 16 year old boy was sitting in a train with his parents. The boy has red eyes and black spicky hair.

You would think that he'd be a normal teenage boy, but he isn't. He is a ninja and he's pretty strong, but he doesn't brag about his strenght.

The boy wanted to move to a city so he could learn more about the outside world and maybe even trying to fall in love so he decided to move to Takamatsu, a city in Japan.

"How doesn't it feel to start living in Takamatsu Kiyoshi?" Asked the mother.

"I think i'm going to like it. At least I hope I do." Answered Kiyoshi while sharpening his trusty katana

"I hope so. You've really earned some relaxation outside our village after you saved it from destruction." Said the father while patting Kiyoshi's head.

"I still need to stay on guard though and I need to practice my skills." Explained Kiyoshi.

"By the way son, what did the elder say to you before we left?" Asked the father curiously.

"He said that if anyone does findout my secret, I should train them to become ninjas too, but since he's not very strict with the rules, I could Just let them be too." Explained Kiyoshi.

"What are you going to do then?" Asked the father.

"Well if they want to become ninjas then I'll train them, but if they don't I don't want to force them." Answered Kiyoshi after putting his katana inside it's sheat.

Kiyoshi's parents then smile at his answer and then they look outside the train's window.

An hour later, they arrive to Takamatsu and they get out of the train with their hand luggage and after that they head towards their new house.

When they arrived at their new house, they noticed that all of their other luggage and furniture was already there so they quickly carried them inside and after that Kiyoshi decided to look around the house and he soon found a training room.

"Neat, I can train here." Said Kiyoshi in his mind.

"Hey son, why not go walk in the town?" Suggested the father.

"Are you sure? I more than willing to help you to unpack the suitcases and carry the furniture upstairs." Suggested Kiyoshi.

"Naah, we're able to do those alone, so why not check out the school you'll be attending? The elder said that the school's principal is his old friend he saved one time too." Explained the father.

"Well alright then." Said Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi then headed outside and jumped to the roofs and started running through each of them one by one.

Thirty minutes later he arrives to the school he'll be attending tomorrow so he jumps down and walks closer to the closed gates.

"So this is it then?" Said Kiyoshi to himself.

He then walks to the left Side to see the school's name Just to Be sure and sees that the school's name plate says Kawagishi high school.

When Kiyoshi was about to leave, he hears a loud voice coming from the street's small downhill.

"W-W-Watch out!" Shouted a female voice with a scared voice.

"Huh!? Whoa!" Said Kiyoshi with a surprise.

The girl then goes past Kiyoshi towards the roads end.

"I can't leave her in dancer or else she'll fall to that River." Said Kiyoshi to himself.

Kiyoshi then headed towards the girl with the bike and grabs her and takes her to safety while the bike crashes to a Road sing.

After rescuing the girl, Kiyoshi puts her down to the ground. The girl seems still scared since she has her eyes closed. The girl has long pink hair with a red flower attached to it. Her body is slim and she has black long socks, blue skirt with a red ribbon on it and a white blouse.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kiyoshi asks with a concerned tone.

"H-Huh? Wh-What happened?" Asked the girl with a confused tone.

"I was able to get you off of your bike before it would've crashed to that Street sing, resulting you to fall off and fall to that River." Explained Kiyoshi with a smile.

The girl stands up.

"Th-Th-Thank you for rescuing me." Thanked the girl with a small blush.

"Aah, that was nothing but how did you lose control of your bike anyway?" Asked Kiyoshi curiously.

"I think the chains fell off somehow, but luckily I'm able to fix it." Answered the girl.

"Hmm, okay then." Responded Kiyoshi.

"Hm? Now that I look you a but closer, you don't seem to be around from here." Said the girl suddenly.

"I'm not. I'll actually be attending this school tomorrow." Answered Kiyoshi to the girl.

"You are? Maybe we'll see each other then since I attend this school too." Said the girl happily.

Before Kiyoshi's able to say anything else, the girl's phone rings and she has to answer it and then leave because she's in a hurry.

After the girl left, Kiyoshi jumped to the roofs again and headed to a nearby park. At the park, he noticed how well maintained it was and how many flower beds, small rivers and alot of trees but also many small food stalls and couples.

"Hmm, this is a beautiful park. I could come here to train when the weather's fine." Kiyoshi thought in his mind.

Kiyoshi then run through the park and went to other places like the department store, museum and the zoo and after those places he returned home and noticed that his parents had finished moving all the things and his mother shoved the way to his room where Kiyoshi then prepared for tomorrow.


	2. First day at school

It was 6 o'clock in the morning and Kiyoshi was just waking up. He dressed up in his school uniform that was sent to him yesterday and then went to brush his teeth.

After that he went downstairs and made himself a filling breakfast and then made his own lunch to school. While he was making the food, his mother came there.

"You're already awake Kiyoshi?" Said his mother with a surprised look.

"I usually wake up way earlier though. Did you forget mom?" Explained Kiyoshi while preparing his food.

"No, but you just started a new life here so try to forget some of your old habits while being here." Suggested his mother with a worried tone.

"I guess I could, but I don't feel like going back to sleep." Said Kiyoshi.

"*Yawn* At least don't leave to school yet since none of the other students aren't goinc there yet." Requested the mother.

"I won't so why won't you go back to sleep." Said Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi's mother then went back to bed while he finished making his lunch for school. Since he wasn't leaving yet, he decided to prepare breakfast for his mother and father, and after that he went back to his room and checked his school bag to see if he had everything while also putting his lunch box there and then grabbed his trusty katana and attached it to his school uniforms sturdy brown belt.

Kiyoshi then left and jumped to the roofs again and then headed to the school. While Kiyoshi was heading to Kawagishi highschool from the roofs, he noticed other students chatting and laughing together so he decided to stop for a second and listen what some of them were talking about and then left.

When Kiyoshi arrived to the school, he stood on the school's wall and watched to school for a bit but then someone interrupted him.

"Hey ard you new here?" Asked a friendly tone.

"Huh? Oh, yes." Answered Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi then jumped down.

"Nice to meet somebody new here. I'm Hiro Koyasu from class 2-A." Greeted Hiro with a happy tone.

"I'm Kiyoshi Kazehaya and I just arrived to Takamatsu yesterday from a village that's located in the mountains." Explained Kiyoshi.

"That must've been a tiring journey then. Hmm, if you want I can show you around the town after school." Offered Hiro happily.

"No I'm good, but you could show me where the principals office is." Said Kiyoshi.

"Gladly. It's actually on the first floor too." Explained Hiro.

"Thanks for your assisstance Koyasu-kun." Thanked Kiyoshi.

"You can just call me Hiro." Suggested Hiro.

Kiyoshi then followed Hiro to the principals office and after he took him there, he left to his classroom.

After Hiro left, Kiyoshi knocked on the door and when received the permission to enter he opened the door and there was an old man and a young woman waiting for him.

"Aah Kazehaya-kun, I was just chatting about you with your homeroom teacher." Said the kind old man.

"Good morning sir and miss." Said Kiyoshi.

"Miss Haruta, can you wait for a while on the Ehallway?" Suggested the old principal.

"Understood Mr Furukawa." Said the woman and stepped out for a bit.

Kiyoshi then looked around and noticed that the principals office had a same style as his home village elders house with a small table on the centre with small pillows to sit on and a small lanter.

"Well are you going to sit down Kazehaya-kun? Asked Furukawa with a kind tone.

"Oh, yes but if you don't mind me asking do you know my villages elder?" Asked Kiyoshi curiously.

"Heh, he's an old friend of mine who saved me when I was in danger so I decided to make my office resemble the one in your village." Explained Furukawa.

"Oh cool, so you're a ninja too then." Said Kiyoshi as he sat down.

"Yes, but on to the point. The woman who just stepped out is class 2-A homeroom teacher making you as her pupil." Explained Furukawa.

"Oh cool. A class 2-A student showed me the way here too." Said Kiyoshi.

"It must've been Hiro Koyasu since he gladly helps someone who's in trouble." Guessed Furukawa.

Kiyoshi then stands up but before he's able to leave, the principal gives him a paper.

"Hmm? What's this sir?" Asked Kiyoshi with a confused tone.

"The school's student council president also attends that class and she can be a little too strict with the rules so I gave you a permission to have your katana with you so just give it to her if she says anything about it." Explained Furukawa.

"Understood." Said Kiyoshi.

"Oh and if you want, you can always come here to drink some tea with me if you want." Offered Furukawa.

"Thank you for the offer sir." Thanked Kiyoshi as he stepped out of the room.

When Kiyoshi came out of the room, his homeroom teacher Haruta was waiting for him.

"Nice to meet you miss Haruta." Said Kiyoshi with a smile.

"Aww, you're so sweet. *Ahem* Well anyway follow me and I'll take you to your classroom but wait outside the classroom before I've given you the permission to enter." Explained Haruta.

"Understood!" Said Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi then followed Haruta to class 2-A's classroom

"At class 2-A"

The girl with pink hair was at her desk while thinking about yesterday, but she didn't hear her friends and Hiro's voices.

"Rina. Rina! RINA!" Shouted the girl.

"Huh? O-Oh, sorry for not noticing you sooner Mana." Apologized Rina awkwardly.

"*Sigh* What's on your mind this time? Did Hisashi bully you again about your believe in ninjas?" Asked Mana.

"N-No, I was just thinking about yesterday." Explained Rina.

"What about it? You were actually pretty quiet when we hanged out." Said Mana.

"Well my bikes chains fell off when I was heading to see you and I would've gotten hurt if a boy didn't save me." Explained Rina with a small blush.

"I see, and you probably want to meet him again." Guessed Mana.

"He said that he's going to transfer to this school so maybe I will." Said Rina.

"How did he look like?" Asked Hiro curiously.

"He had black spiky hair and red eyes if I remember correctly. Why?" Explained Rina.

Before Hiro was able to say anything, Miss Haruta came to the classroom so everyone went back to their seats to start their lesson.

"*Ahem* Before we start our class I'd like to announce that you'll be getting a new classmate so come on in." Explained Haruta.

"Got it!" Said Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi then came inside the class and stood in front of the class.

"Aaaah! It's you! I met you yesterday!" Shouted Rina with an excited tone.

"Sweet, so you came to our class." Said Hiro.

"Oh? You know them?" Said Haruta with a surprised tone.

"Not really. *Ahem* Well anyway, hello everyone I'm Kiyoshi Kazehaya and I just moved to this town from a village in the mountains." Explained Kiyoshi.

"Your seat is the window seat next to Rina on the third row Kiyoshi." Explained Haruta.

Kiyoshi then walked to his seat and then the lesson began.

After the lesson Rina and Hiro walked to Kiyoshi.

"H-Hi, it's nice to meet you Kazehaya-kun. I'm Rina Kunisaki and thank you about yesterday." Thanked Rina with a smile.

"I'm just happy that you didn't get hurt Kunisaki-san." Said Kiyoshi with a smile.

"I'm curious about your village Kiyoshi so can you tell us about it?" Suggested Hiro.

"Maybe some other time Hiro." Said Kiyoshi.

"*Ahem* Excuse me." Said a girl.

"Oh hello there." Greeted Kiyoshi.

"I'm Mana Ichikawa and this school's student council president. I have to say that bringing sharp weapons to school is really dangerous so I'll have to take it from you." Explained Mana with a strict tone.

Kiyoshi then picked the principals permission paper from his pockets and handed it to her.

"What does it say Mana?" Asked Rina curiously.

"The principal gave him a permission to have his sword with him." Answered Mana after reading the note.

"Are you going to let Kiyoshi have it with him then?" Asked Hiro.

"Well I guess I have to, but please don't use it." Begged Mana.

"I won't use it if I don't have to Ichikawa-san." Answered Kiyoshi.

"Well that's good to hear then. Hmm, well anyway since you're new here I should probably show you around school so you don't get lost." Suggested Mana.

"Thank you." Thanked Kiyoshi.

"I want to come too!" Requested Rina.

"Well I guess I'll tag along too." Thought Hiro.

"Thanks to you two too." Said Kiyoshi.

The four then left and Mana then took Kiyoshi to the first floor where she showed the way to school's nurse, to the teachers room, the student council, the canteen and after that they went outside to show the school field when Kiyoshi noticed a weird building across the schools river.

"What building is that?" Asked Kiyoshi.

"We don't know but many say it's haunted." Answered Mana.

"Haunted?" Said Kiyoshi with a surprised tone.

"But it can't be true right?" Asked Hiro with a frightened tone.

"I-I heard some students talking that they heard some weird voices in there." Said Rina.

"I see." Responded Kiyoshi.

"A-Aren't you s-scared that there really could be a scary monster lurking inside Kazehaya-kun?" Asked Rina with a frightened tone.

"Being scared aren't going to help us if the monster really is true and it's going to attack us if it escapes." Explained Kiyoshi with a confident tone.

"I-I guess that's true." Said Rina.

They then continue their way and when Kiyoshi started to follow the three, he felt a weird aura coming from the building and came to the conclusion that the small rumours are true.

"I think I should talk about this matter with principal Furukawa." Said Kiyoshi in his thoughts.

"Are you coming Kazehaya-kun?" Asked Mana.

"Ah, coming!" Shouted Kiyoshi as he rushed to them.

They then went back to the second floor and Mana took Kiyoshi to the club room section.

"And over here are the club rooms like the cooking club, gardening club, technology research club, gaming club and many more." Explained Mana.

"Are you going to join a club Kiyoshi? I'm in the cooking club." Asked Rina.

"I don't know." Said Kiyoshi.

"Okay." Said Rina.

"Well anyway if we go up the stairs again, we'll reach the roof." Explained Mana.

Before they are able to go there, the bell rings which means the second class will start to they go back to their classroom.

"Lunch break"

It was finally lunch break and everyone was hungry. Some of the students headed to the canteen while others ate their food from home.

"Man I'm hungry. Wanna head to the canteen to get something Kiyoshi?" Asked Hiro.

"Nah, I have my own." Said Kiyoshi as he took his container and then opened it.

"*Sniff* *Sniff* Mmm that smells delicious Kazehaya-kun." Said Rina while taking her own food.

"Your mother really knows how to cook some delicious looking food Kazehaya-kun." Said Mana.

"Uh actually, I made this." Answered Kiyoshi while scratching his hair.

"You did? Wow you're really talented Kazehaya-kun." Complimented Rina with a smile.

"Umm th-thanks, I had to learn how to cook since I had to train many times outside the village while I was sleeping in the wilderness." Explained Kiyoshi.

"What?! What do you mean by that?" Asked Rina with a concerned look.

"Sorry but everything else is personal." Answered Kiyoshi.

"O-Oh." Said Rina with a dissapointed tone.

Suddenly the classrooms door gets slammed open and some bullies appear.

"What's up class 2-A losers!" Said the leader.

"Ugh Hisashi." Said Mana with an annoyed tone.

"Hmm?" Said Kiyoshi.

"Yo, what's up Rina!" Shouted Hisashi.

"Don't what's up me!" Shouted Rina.

"Huh? What did you say! I only heard you saying something about your ninja obsession." Said Hisashi.

"Hah! Just forget those ninjas since they're not real!" Said one of Hisashi's friends.

"And besides, they're just a bunch of assassins so if you did meet one and found out their identity it would just kill you." Said Hisashi.

"That's enough!" Shouted Hiro with an annoyed tone.

"Hmm? What was that punk!?" Said Hisashi.

"Your bullying isn't only bothering Rina but everyone else too so just stop it already!" Shouted Hiro.

Hisashi then walked up to Hiro and grabbed him.

"Say that again! I dare you. Say it and you're going to get the beating of your life time!" Said Hisashi with a threatening tone.

"So that's how you play, eh? Threatening the weaker so they can't defend themselfs. How despicable." Said Kiyoshi suddenly.

"Huh? Who said that?!" Asked Hisashi with an angry tone.

"Over here you jerk." Said Kiyoshi.

"Consider yourself lucky Hiro since he'll get beaten up so bad that he'd wish he'd kept his mouth shut." Said Hisashi with a threathening tone.

Hisashi then let go of Hiro and went to grab Kiyoshi who let himself taken to the hallway.

When Hisashi was ready to punch Kiyoshi with his two friends, he dodged and grabbed Hisashi from his arm and threw him towards his two friends and when Hisashi stood up and went after Kiyoshi again, he kicked him and Hisashi landed on his friends again.

"Kazehaya-kun!" Shouted Mana and Rina with concerned tones.

"You ok Kiyoshi?!" Asked Hiro who was also concerned.

"Hm? I'm fine." Answered Kiyoshi.

"You just defeated the bully trio in this school." Said Hiro with a surprised tone.

"L-Look out Kazehaya-kun!" Shouted Rina.

Hisashi was ready to attack Kiyoshi from behind but wasn't able to since he punched him while having his back turned.

"Are you done? I have way better reflexes than you." Said Kiyoshi.

"Dammit I'll get you someday!" Shouted Hisashi while running away with his two friends.

Kiyoshi then headed back to class to finish his food while Rina, Mana and Hiro stood there stunned.

"H-He's so brave and strong!" Said Rina with an admiring tone.

"You're totally falling in love with him, I just know you are." Said Hiro in his thoughts.

"I guess that's the training he was talking about." Guessed Mana.

"Are guys coming?!" Asked Kiyoshi.

"Ah right!" Said the three.

Some hours later and when the school ended Kiyoshi decided to visit the principal.

"Hey Kiyoshi wanna hang out by going to an arcade?" Asked Hiro.

"Ah sorry not now." Answered Kiyoshi.

"Well that's okay, but what were you going to do then?" Asked Hiro curiously.

"I'm going to see principal Furukawa." Answered Kiyoshi.

"Hm? Okay then." Said Hiro.

Kiyoshi then left to see the principal.

"Where'd Kazehaya-kun go?" Asked Rina after coming to the classroom.

"He went to see the principal." Answered Mana.

"Let's go with him." Suggested Rina.

"Bad idea Rina. It's probably something personnal." Explained Mana.

"Back at Kiyoshi"

Kiyoshi had arrived to the first floor and headed to Furukawa's office and when he reached there, he knocked the door and when he received a permission he went inside.

"Aah Kazehaya-kun! Sit down and tell me how your first day was." Requested Furukawa.

"Certainly." Said Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi then sat down and Furukawa poured some green tea for him.

"So? Do you like it here? Did you make any friends?" Asked Furukawa curiously.

"Yes, I did. Ichikawa, Kunisaki and Koyasu all seem to be very trustworthy people." Answered Kiyoshi with a smile.

"Hehe, well that's good to hear." Said Furukawa.

"Then there's that jerk Hisashi and his two friends that cause trouble." Added Kiyoshi with an annoyed tone.

"Yeeah, you can teach them a lesson anytime." Answered Furukawa.

"And then lastly the strange building across the other side of the river." Said Kiyoshi.

"*Sigh* I hoped you wouldn't notice that building. Well I guess I better tell you." Started Furukawa.

"Please do." Begged Kiyoshi.

"When me and the elder were training together a dangerous monster appeared so we tried to defeat it but we couldn't do that so I had to seal the monster inside that building and making sure it won't escape." Explained Furukawa.

"I sadly have to tell you Mr Furukawa that the monster will definitely escape someday." Said Kiyoshi.

"Then I don't have any other choice than to try to defeat it." Answered Furukawa.

"No. I'll do it. I'll defeat the monster." Kiyoshi confirmed.

"It's too dangerous Kazehaya-kun." Said Furukawa.

"When I've made up my mind in something, I won't back away no matter what." Explained Kiyoshi with a determined tone.

Kiyoshi then left after drinking his tea and thanking about it.

When Kiyoshi walked outside, he looked around if anyone else was around and when the coast was clear, he jumped to the roofs and headed home but then he noticed that Hisashi annoying Rina again so Kiyoshi thought how to deal with the situation.

"Ninja weirdo." Said Hisashi.

"*Sniff* S-So what if I believe that ninjas exist! Can't I believe in something I've taken interest in?!" Shouted Rina while crying a little.

"That's the most stupidest dream ever Rina! And besides they're heartless assassins." Explaibed Hisashi.

"Sh-Shut up!" Shouted Rina.

Before Hisashi was able to get closer to Rina, Kiyoshi threw a Throwing star in his black ninja outfit.

"Wh-What was that?" Hisashi asked with a frightened tone.

"Say that again!" Said Kiyoshi with a dambened tone since his red scarf was in his mouths way.

"A ninja! Yay! They're real after all!" Said Rina with a cheery tone.

"*Gulp* Wh-What are you going to do to me?" Asked Hisashi with a frightened tone.

"Being called as an assassin hurts you know, I would never hurt a person he or she doesn't deserve it." Explained Kiyoshi.

"Meep!" Was heard fron Hisashi as he run away.

"Well I hope he learned his lesson." Said Kiyoshi as he was about to leave too.

"W-Wait mr ninja!" Shouted Rina.

"What's wrong?" Asked Kiyoshi.

"You forgot your Throwing star." Answered Rina as she was holding it.

"You can keep it since you believe in us." Said Kiyoshi as he left.

Meeting an actual ninja made Rina super happy so she decided to tell about it to hee friends.

When Rina walked to the corner, she saw Kiyoshi using his phone.

"Kazehaya-kun!" Shouted Rina.

"Oh, hi Kunisaki-san. Is something wrong?" Asked Kiyoshi.

"Ah! Well Hisashi was bullying me again but then a real ninja appeared and he even let me have his Throwing star." Explained Rina.

"That must've made you really happy that you met a real ninja then." Said Kiyoshi.

"It did." Answered Rina.

"Well I"ll be going then, see you tomorrow Kunisaki-san!" Said Kiyoshi as he turned around.

"Ah wait!" Requested Rina.

"What's the matter?" Asked Kiyoshi curiously.

"C-Can you take me home? I-I wan't that you'll know where I live if you need something." Explained Rina with a blush.

"Sure thing Kunisaki-san." Answered Kiyoshi.

Rina then showed Kiyoshi the way to her home and he noticed that he actually lives in the same street as she does and after that, Kiyoshi goes to his own house and tells about his day to his parents.


	3. Quality time with friends

Rina was happily walking to school since yesterday her dream about seeing a real ninja became reality and she even had proof about it since the ninja let her have the Throwing star, otherwise know as the Shuriken.

When Rina arrived to the school gates, she saw Mana chatting with Hiro so she quickly rushed to them.

"Hi guys!" Greeted Rina with a very cheery tone.

"Hiya Rina!" Greeted Mana back with a smile.

"You seem more happier than usual, is there any specific reasons?" Asked Hiro curiously.

Rina then takes the Shuriken from her pocket and shows it to Mana and Hiro.

"Huh? Isn't that one of those weapons the ninjas use?" Said Hiro with a surprised tone.

"I'm sure you two won't believe me but I seriously saw a real ninja and he let me keep this." Answered Rina with a smile.

"I believe in you Rina." Said Mana.

"Same here." Said Hiro.

"Thanks guys, that means alot to me." Said Rina with a happy tone.

Rina then looks around to see if Kiyoshi's heading to school but doesn't see him.

"Have you two seen Kazehaya-kun coming to school?" Asked Rina curiously.

"No, but we were talking about him." Answered Mana.

"About what?" Asked Rina curiously.

"We should take him to some place like the arcade or the mall." Explained Hiro.

"I like that idea. Maybe we'll learn more about him too." Thought Rina.

"Well if he's willing to tell us and did you forget that he's only known us for a day." Reminded Mana.

"Good point Mana." Said Hiro.

They then decide to head inside and when they headed to the second floor, they noticed Kiyoshi carrying boxes.

"Huh?! Kiyoshi was already here!" Said Mana with a surprised tone.

"That's alot of boxes he carries too." Noted Hiro.

"Let's go help him then." Suggested Rina.

They then head towards Kiyoshi.

"Hey Kiyoshi!" Greeted Hiro.

"Oh hey guys, I've been wondering when you arrive." Said Kiyoshi with a smile.

"How long have you been here then?" Asked Mana curiously.

"For an hour so I decided to do something here to not get bored so I carried the necessary things to our class, cleaned the student council room, helped some teachers on carrying their study materials and now I'm carrying these boxes containing potted plants to the roof." Explained Kiyoshi.

"You did all those things alone?" Said Hiro.

"I did." Answered Kiyoshi.

"Let us help, those boxes must weight alot." Requested Hiro.

"I can finish this alone so you guys can go to the classroom." Said Kiyoshi.

"We won't, we want to help you Kiyoshi." Begged the three.

"Well alright." Said Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi then placed the boxes on the floor and gave one box for Mana and Rina but for Hiro he gave three of them and then they headed to the roof.

When they arrived there, they placed on the ground and Kiyoshi noticed that Hiro was out of breath.

"You're out of breath already?" Said Kiyoshi with a surprised tone.

"I don't really carry any heavy things Kiyoshi." Answered Hiro.

"You're really strong Kazehaya-kun. How did you become so strong anyway?" Asked Rina curiously.

"Training." Answered Kiyoshi.

"It must've really been effective then." Said Mana.

"Y-Yeah." Answered Kiyoshi with a small fearful tone.

"Hmm?" Was heard from Rina.

Rina, Mana and and Hiro then head back inside while Kiyoshi checks the eerie building from the other side of the river on the roof and then heads inside too.

When the group gets to class they gather around Kiyoshi's desk.

"Do you have any plans for today after school Kiyoshi?" Asked Hiro curiously.

"Well I was going to train, but mom said that I should relax, so I don't." Explained Kiyoshi.

"Would you like us to take you to a small arcade and to a shopping mall." Suggested Mana.

"Thanks for the offer guys, I'll gladly tag along." Responded Kiyoshi.

Their teacher then entered the class and started the lesson.

After school Kiyoshi's friends took him to an arcade.

"Huh, this place looks neat." Said Kiyoshi while looking around.

"Would you like to play some games over there?" Suggested Hiro.

"What kind?" Asked Kiyoshi.

"Well they're mostly fighting games that need lots of button smashing. I can show you how to play it and after that we can battle each other." Explained Hiro.

"Battle each other?" Said Kiyoshi with a confused tone.

"Oh, right. Since two of those Arcade cabinets are behind themselves like that, it's possible to battle other players if there's someone already playing." Said Hiro while clarifying Kiyoshi's small misunderstanding.

"Ooh, got it." Said Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi then followed Hiro to the arcade cabinets while Rina and Mana decided to go to one of the crane games.

After Hiro had showed Kiyoshi how to play, he went to the other side and challenged Kiyoshi on a match and when they started, Kiyoshi defeated Hiro's character under twenty seconds which got Hiro really shocked.

"Kiyoshi." Started Hiro.

"Um, yeah?" Said Kiyoshi.

"Are you really sure this was your first time playing?" Hiro asked with a shocked tone.

"Y-Yes, I guess my reflexes are really quick." Explained Kiyoshi awkwardly.

"Because of your training or something like that?" Guessed Hiro..

"Y-Yeah. Let's play again, but this time I'll play slower." Suggested Kiyoshi.

They then started another round which lasted a little longer but Kiyoshi still won against Hiro.

"Aww maan, you still won." Said Hiro.

"Umm, is there any other games?" Asked Kiyoshi curiously.

"Oh, of course there is." Answered Hiro.

"Let's use the thingy that Rina and Mana went to use." Suggested Kiyoshi.

"Oh the crane game? Sure." Agreed Hiro.

They then walked to the girls who are desperately trying to get plushies from one of the crane games.

"Any luck?" Asked Hiro curiously.

"No, Rina has already tried many times with no success." Answered Mana.

"Let me try Rina." Requested Hiro.

"*Sigh* Here you go." Said Rina as she moved out of the way.

Hiro then tried to get a plushie but failed to get any of them inside.

"Aww maan. This is impossible!" Said Hiro with an annoyed tone.

"Can I try? I think I found a way to get some." Explained Kiyoshi.

"Oh sure." Said Hiro.

Hiro then let Kiyoshi try and he got a bunny plushie on his first try.

"Sweet, I got one." Said Kiyoshi in a cheery tone.

Kiyoshi then decided to give the bunny to Rina.

"Th-Thank you Kazehaya-kun." Thanked Rina while blushing.

"You're welcome. Hmm, where to next guys?" Asked Kiyoshi.

"Let's check out the shopping mall." Said Hiro.

"Sounds good." Thought Kiyoshi.

They then headed to a nearby shopping mall.

When they got there, Rina wanted to show Kiyoshi a flower shop where she usually goes to buy flowers and other tools for her garden. Mana and Hiro followed them.

"This place gives me a relaxing feel." Kiyoshi said while looking around.

"I know right? Whenever I need to relax, I tend my flower garden." Said Rina with a smile.

"The flower that's attached to Rina's hair is actually from her garden too." Added Mana.

"I see. The flower seems give a pleasant aroma." Said Kiyoshi.

"That's why I keep it there. The aroma always makes me relaxed." Explained Rina.

Rina then decided to buy some flower seeds and after that they walked out of the flower shop.

Mana suggested that they'd buy some ice cream for all of them and told to Kiyoshi and Hiro to sit down while she and Rina went to buy some.

"Hey Kiyoshi, is there any specific reasons you transferred here from you village?" Hiro asked curiously.

"Any specific reasons?" Said Kiyoshi.

"Yeah, but you don't have to tell me if it's something personal." Explained Hiro.

"It's not really personal. Well I wanted to come here to learn more about the outside world and find love." Answered Kiyoshi.

"Didn't you find any of your villages girls as attractive that could be your girlfriend?" Asked Hiro curiously.

"Well yes, but they only liked me because I'm more different than the other boys there." Explained Kiyoshi.

"Huh?" Said Hiro.

Before Hiro was able to ask anything, Mana and Rina came back and handed over the two ice creams for the boys.

While they were eating their ice cream cones, they heard singing.

"Hmm? Who's singing over there?" Asked Kiyoshi curiously.

"Th-That's Aika Nomi and she's a famous singer while still being only 16 years old." Answered Rina.

"Rina's a big fan." Added Mana.

"I see. Hmm, why don't we go listen to her sing then?" Suggested Kiyoshi.

"Good idea." Said Mana.

They then walk closer to the stage, where people has already gathered to listen Aika's singing.

After listening her sing, Kiyoshi and his friends go a bit further to discuss Aika's singing.

"So what did you think Kiyoshi?" Asked Hiro curiously.

"I really liked it. You seemed to be really into it though Kunisaki-san." Said Kiyoshi.

"Tee hee. It's really great to listen to her sing while doing homework." Explained Rina.

Kiyoshi then looked to the direction where Aika was and noticed that her fans had scattered around her.

"Uuh, shouldn't someone like her have a bodyguard or something like that?" Asked Kiyoshi.

"Yeah, she should but where is he anyway?" Said Hiro.

"*Yawn* Too tired to do anything." Said a guy who walked next to them.

"Excuse me, but are you Aika Nomi's bodyguard?" Asked Hiro curiously.

"*Yawn* Yes." Answered the guy with a tired tone.

"Then go help her!" Commanded Rina with an angry tone.

"I don't feel like it now." Said the bodyguard.

"Seriously?!" Shouted Hiro.

Hiro, Mana and Rina started arguing with the bodyguard while telling to do his job properly while Kiyoshi decided to go help Aika from a little fan trouble.

"Hey, guys! I helped her out." Announced Kiyoshi.

"Huh? Good job Kiyoshi." Praised Hiro.

"Wh-What happened? How'd I get away from the fans that were surrounding me?" Asked Aika with a surprised tone.

"I helped you out." Answered Kiyoshi.

"Th-Thank you." Thanked Aika with a smile.

Hiro, Mana and Rina then walked up to her.

"Hiya Aika Nomi!" Greeted the three.

"Oh h-hi there!" Greeted Aika with a fearful tone.

"Hmm, even if you do sing without a fear, you do kind of try to hide something." Said Kiyoshi suddenly.

"What do you mean Kazehaya-kun?" Asked Rina.

"Well, it seems like something's burdening her." Explained Kiyoshi.

"Y-You're right actually." Said Aika.

"Can you tell us what it is?" Suggested Kiyoshi.

"W-Well at first when I started singing, I really enjoyed it but then my boss started pushing me to just sing so he could alot of money. In the end, I just started to feel sad but didn't say anything about it." Explained Aika.

"Th-That's really horrible!" Shouted Rina.

"And even if you tried to quit, he wouldn't let you, right?" Guessed Hiro.

"R-Right." Answered Aika with a sad tone.

Before Hiro was able to say anything, Aika's boss appeared.

"It's time to go Aika. Let's go make more money." Said the boss.

But Aika just stands there.

"I said, time to go!" Repeated the boss.

"I-I don't want to." Answered Aika with a scared tone.

"What?! How dare you oppose me!" Shouted the boss.

He then moved closer and tried to grab her hand but Hiro didn't let him.

"Move it kid!" Commanded the boss.

"I won't! I can't stand people like you!" Shouted Hiro with an annoyed tone.

"Hmph, stupid kid. Move out of the way or I'll force my way through you." Said the boss.

"I won't." Said Hiro.

The boss then doesn't have a chance than to hurt Hiro but isn't able to do it when Kiyoshi moves in the way too.

"Out of the way!" Shouted the boss.

"You should respect Aika's decision." Suggested Kiyoshi.

"Move it!" Commanded the boss.

"Well I guess I don't have a choice." Said Kiyoahi.

He then takes his katana out it's sheat and points it towards Aika's boss.

"Wh-Whoa! C-Calm down kid." Said the boss with a panicking tone.

"Give the contract to us." Requested Hiro.

The boss gives the contract out of fear to Hiro who then gives it Aika.

"You decide what to do with your contract Aika." Explained Hiro.

"*Sniff* Th-Thank you for helping me." Said Aika with a happy tone.

"Aaand your boss escaped." Said Kiyoshi.

Aika then tore the contract apart.

"What are you going to do now then?" Asked Hiro curiously.

"Y-Yeah, are you going to go back home?" Asked Rina.

"I will, but I'm sure we'll see each other again." Answered Aika with a smile.

Aika then leaves.

"Do you think that we'll really meet her again?" Wondered Rina.

"Maybe we will." Said Hiro.

"Well at least she doesn't have to worry about her boss anymore." Said Mana while smiling.

"Yeah." Said Kioshi.

They then spent some more time in the shopping mall and after that, they left and went to their homes.


	4. Demon appears

It's been two weeks since Kiyoshi transferred to Kawagishi highschool and he's been enjoying it alot with Hiro, Rina and Mana.

While Kiyoshi was going normally to school this time and not by running on the roofs, he noticed Hiro at a distance and decide to run towards him.

"Hey Hiro!" Shouted Kiyoshi at a closer distance.

"Huh? Oh, hey there Kiyoshi." Greeted Hiro back.

"How was your weekend?" Asked Kiyoshi with a curious tone.

"I took some photographs over the town with my big brother." Answered Hiro with a cheerful tone.

"Can you show them to me some day?" Suggested Kiyoshi.

"Sure thing." Answered Hiro.

They then continue their way to school and when they arrive there, they meet Mana and Rina and all of them go to the classroom together.

After the first class was over, it was PE class time and today Kiyoshi's class had 400 cm distance running.

The boys and the girls were seperated and the girls went to the side where the creepy old building was.

When it was Kiyoshi's turn to run with four other boys, he gave his katana to Hiro and then positioned himself in the starting pose and when they were given the permission to run, they started running. While they were running, the sky suddenly gets covered in black clothes and when the sky is fully covered in them, a really loud crash and screams can be heard.

When Kiyoshi hears hears it, he starts running at full speed across the field to get his katana from Hiro and then heads towards the sounds.

"Wh-What was that?" Asked the male teacher in horror.

"Eh? Kiyoshi's katana is gone and he's gone too." Said Hiro in confusio.

"*Wheeze* I noticed him starting to run faster. I think he took it and went where the girls are." Said a male student.

"I'm worried. Let's go there." Said the teacher.

Kiyoshi had just arrived to the other side and noticed that a giant purple colored demon with tentacles was in the middle of the field and near the demon were Mana and Rina frightened and unable to move from fear. The other girls and Miss Haruta were frightened also but they were throwing rocks at the demon.

When the demon noticed Mana and Rina it tried to catch them but luckily Kiyoshi caught them in time.

"You two alright?" Asked Kiyoshi with a worried tone.

"K-Kazehaya-kun!" Said the two with surprised looks.

"What is that thing?!" Asked Miss Haruta with a frightened tone.

"That thing is the rumored monster from that creepy old house." Answered Kiyoshi after letting go of Rina and Mana.

"Wh-Wh-What?!" Shouted all the girls at the same time.

"You heard correctly, that's the source of all the creepy sounds of that old house from the other side of the river." Explained Kiyoshi.

After that Kiyoshi takes out his katana and dashes towards the demon to fight it. Meanwhile the boys arrive to the scene.

"What the fuck is that thing?!" Asked a boy.

"Th-That's apparently the source of the creepy sounds from that creepy old house." Answered one of the girls.

Hiro then rushes closer to Mana and Rina.

"What happened? How did that thing appear?" Asked Hiro.

"W-We don't know but Kazehaya-kun is fighting it." Answered the girls.

Suddenly two adults drop down from the roof.

"So it escaped from the house." Said the couple.

"Huh? Whoa! Who are you two?" Asked Hiro with a surprised tone.

"We're Kiyoshi's parents. I'm Isamu." Said the father.

"And I'm Yuuna." Said the mother.

"Sh-Shouldn't you two help Kazehaya-kun?" Asked Rina with a worried tone.

"Our son doesn't want that we help him." Answered Isamu.

While Kiyoshi was fighting the demon he get's hit from it's tentacle.

"Gah! I guess I don't have a choice than to use my special powers then." Said Kiyoshi.

He then places the katana in front of his face and places his other hand to the end of his katana.

"Come forth fire and gather around my sword to banish evil from this world." Said Kiyoshi while chanting.

His sword then gets covered in flames and everyone gets surprised by it. Kiyoshi then starts attacking the demon again and he's able to cut the demons tentacles off but when Kiyoshi lands on the ground again, the demon regenerates it's tentacles back to it's body.

"What the? How's that possible?" Said Kiyoshi with a confused tone.

Kiyoshi then starts to attack the demon again.

"How is that demon regenerating? Is it impossible to beat?" Said Mana with a fearful tone.

"How is it even regenerating? There must be a somekind of an explanation." Said Hiro while wondering loudly.

"Hmm?" Was heard from Isamu.

Hiro then started to think really hard of the possible way for the demons regeneration ability and suddenly he started to see somekind of purple mist coming from the other students.

"I got it!" Shouted Hiro with a loud voice.

"Oh? What is it then?" Asked Isamu with a curious tone.

"That demon creature is regenerating from everyone's fear. While I started to think the way it does that, I started to see somekind of a mist coming from the other students." Explained Hiro.

"S-So you're saying to not to be scared?" Said Rina.

"Yes." Answered Hiro.

"Aren't you scared Hiro?" Asked Mana with a frightened tone.

"Well sure, but did you two forget what Kiyoshi said to us when we told him about that monster in the creepy house?" Reminded Hiro.

"Ah, you're right." Said Mana.

"B-But how do we stop being scared then?" Asked Rina.

"*Whistle* Hey everyone!" Shouted Hiro.

"Wh-What is it Koyasu-kun?" Asked everyone with frightened tone.

"Let's cheer on Kazehaya Kiyoshi so he can win!" Announced Hiro.

Everyone then looked at him with confused looks but they decided to do what he told them to do. While they were cheering on, Hiro noticed that the purple mist was vanishing and he was also starting to hear noises inside the school and noticed that the students that were inside cheered on too.

After sometime later Kiyoshi was finally able to defeat the demon. He was now exhausted and fell down. Everyone became worried after seeing that happen.

"Don't worry everyone, our son just fell asleep!" Announced Isamu after going to pick up his son.

Principal Furukawa then came outside.

"School ends earlier today after what just happened so all of you can leave!" Announced Furukawa.

Every student then leave after thanking the sleeping Kiyoshi who was carried by his father. Only Hiro, Mana, Rina and Miss Haruta stayed there.

"Umm, where are you guys going?" Asked Hiro from Isamu and Yuuna.

"We're taking Kiyoshi home so he can sleep there." Answered Yuuna.

"If all of you want, you can come with us. We can tell you guys about our background." Explained Isamu.

"Um, even me?" Asked Haruta with an awkward tone.

Isamu and Yuuna both nod to Haruta's answer and the four then follow them to their home.

After placing Kiyoshi on his bed, Isamu and Yuuna sat on the bed's edge while the four were standing.

"Well for starters, we come from a ninja village that's located in the mountains." Started Isamu.

"You're ninjas?!" Said Rina with an excited tone.

"Calm down Rina." Suggested Mana.

"Ah! R-Right sorry." Said Rina with an awkward tone.

"So you're the girl that's a big fan of ninjas. Do you still have the Shuriken with you that Kiyoshi let you have?" Asked Yuuna with a curious tone.

"S-So the ninja that helped me was Kazehaya-kun. Ah, and yes, I have it in my pocket." Answered Rina.

"Good, good. Well anyway, moving on to our background." Said Yuuna.

"We are ninjas that fight demons that appear here on Earth and we can use different types of elemental powers. There are five elements and they are fire, water, electricity, earthand wind." Explained Isamu.

"That's amazing." Said Hiro.

"There are only a few people that can use fire power so it's uncommon since it's the most powerful one." Explained Yuuna.

"Ah! I was wondering what Kiyoshi meant by being different than the other boys when he told his reasons for coming here." Said Hiro.

"What were they?" Asked Mana curiously.

"Learning about the outside world and finding love." Answered Hiro.

"Didn't he find any of the village girls attractive?" Asked Rina with a confused tone.

"He did but they only seemed to like him because his powerful power he has." Said Hiro.

"Ah, okay." Said Rina.

"We had our own reasons to come here too." Said Isamu.

"What are they?" Asked everyone.

"Ever since Kiyoshi found out that he has fire powers, he's had such a big burden on him and he's only been training to become more stronger. We really wanted him to change his ways so after defeating a demon near our village four weeks ago, the elder asked Kiyoshi what he wanted to do and said that he wanted to learn about the world and find love." Started Isamu.

"After hearing his answer, we became happy because we wanted Kiyoshi to live a bit more peacefu life." Explained Yuuna.

After hearing about their background, Hiro, Rina and Mana all looked at each other and then nodded.

"We want to help out Kiyoshi with defeating demons so can you two train us." Explained Hiro.

"Kiyoshi will train you guys if that's fine." Said Isamu.

The three nod.

"What about you Miss Haruta?" Asked Yuuna.

"Huh? Me? I'm a good fighter but if there's a way that I can help, I'll do it." Said Haruta awkwardly.

"Then we'll teach you to make magical talismans that heal peoples wounds and all of you need ninja outfits too." Explained Isamu.

"Do we make those outfits ourselves?" Asked Hiro curiously.

"Nah, we'll send a message to our village to make outfits for allof you according to your personalities." Answered Isamu.

Isamu, Yuuna and Haruta then leave downstairs and the others stay in Kiyoshi's room.

Sometime later, Kiyoshi wakes up.

"*Yawn* That really was a tough battle." Said Kiyoshi aloud.

Kiyoshi then notices his friends.

"Hey, um Kiyoshi train us so we can become ninjas and help you out." Said Hiro.

"Are you three sure?" Asked Kiyoshi.

"Yes! We want to assist you so you don't have to battle alone." Answered Rina.

"Alright then but the training won't be easy." Explained Kiyoshi.

"We're ready." Said the three at the same time.

Kiyoshi then stood up and stretched a bit before they went downstairs to eat and spend some time together.


End file.
